Electronic devices often include an interface that allows an operator to configure the operation of the electronics. By way of example, printers, copiers, televisions, and a variety of other electronic devices include one or more buttons that allow a user to open one or more menus, select one or more options, deactivate the device, or activate the device.
Certain electronic interfaces utilize infrared interfaces for configuration purposes. Infrared interfaces include one or more infrared buttons that are provided with an infrared emitter, an infrared detector, and, typically, a lens. Infrared radiation is directed from the infrared emitter towards the lens. Since at least a portion of the infrared radiation passes through the lens, when an object, such as, for example, a persons finger is placed on the lens, at least a portion of the infrared radiation is reflected and detected by the infrared detector. In this manner, a user is able to configure the electronic device, such as, for example, by triggering the opening of one or more menus on a display, selecting one or more options, and activating or deactivating the electronic device.
Since almost any object placed on the lens or even near the lens is capable of reflecting the infrared radiation, it is a problem that infrared buttons may be unintentionally activated at times. For example, any debris or liquid droplets on the lens may reflect the infrared radiation and unintentionally activate the button. By way of yet another example, a person's body, clothing, or any other object on or even close to the lens may also inadvertently reflect the infrared radiation and unintentionally activate the button. This may result in the one or more electronics being configured unintentionally.
The present invention relates to a method, computer program product, and system for preventing inadvertent configuration of electronic devices provided with infrared buttons.